Solitarias
by Kany Iparis
Summary: Piper dejó que su cuerpo caminara solo, su mente estaba totalmente en automático y su ser era un desastre completo. Por eso pidió ayuda a quien no podía hacer mas que entenderla. Debía de hablar con la reina de la soledad


**Disclaimer: PJ&O y sus respectivas secuelas y personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos guardados a sus respectivos autores.**

**Nota: Como complemento a este pequeño one-shot, les recomiendo que escuchen la siguiente canción, en la que el fic fue basado. Busquen en youtube "Lonely-Spica" y tomen el video del canal "1theK (former LOEN MUSIC)". Les recomiendo mucho esa canción, pues es la que me inspiró, y ademas es de uno de mis grupos favoritos, y en fin, espero la disfruten.**

**Una nota mucho mas larga, hasta abajito.**

* * *

**Solitarias**

_"Entre más medicina tomaban, se daban cuenta de que su mal, no era corporal"_

_.._

_..._

_.._

No sabía hacia a donde se dirigía, y en realidad no quería saberlo.

Sus pies se movían solos, su mente estaba tan nublada y triste que dejó a su cuerpo ser. Dejó que se moviera solo y la llevara a donde creía que era correcto.

Un dolor enorme le invadía el cuerpo y le oscurecía la vista. Había dejado de pensar, pues hacerlo solo la terminaba llevando al inicio de su locura. La llevaba de nuevo a su soledad.

Salió del campamento, sin importarle nada. No llevaba absolutamente nada necesario. Dejó a _Katoptris_ en la cómoda junto a su cama, no traía nada de ambrosía o néctar, no escudos, no armas. Ni siquiera una mochila vacía. Solo su camiseta naranja, sus zapatos más cómodos, su preciada pluma de águila y su triste alma.

Caminó sin ver por dónde iba, se sentía una autómata, moviendo un pie tras de otro, bloqueando sus pensamientos.

Huyendo.

Abandonando aquello a lo que amaba, o al menos lo que creía amar.

Quizá fue una, dos, tal vez tres o más horas. En las que solo caminó. No quería admitirlo, pero necesita llegar con ella. Agradeció en silencio a los dioses que se encontrara tan cerca, que no tuviera que esperar días enteros para hablar, para sacarlo.

Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caerle fuertemente del cielo, a los pocos minutos, estaba empapada, tiritando. Pero no se detendría, no podía hacerlo.

Una nueva base romana cercana al campamento griego, idea estúpida al inicio, pero tan útil en esos momentos. Entró sin invitación, si permiso alguno. Como siempre empezaron a insultarla, a gritarle en aquella lengua antigua que no entendía. Avanzó a pasos grandes, con sus caleidoscópicos ojos humedecidos y sus cabellos revueltos y sucios.

Miró el reloj, más de media noche.

Identificó la habitación, y de nuevo, entró sin permiso.

Ahí estaba Reyna, dormida en su cama, envuelta es sus preciosas sábanas blancas, con un ligero camisón de encaje de un blanco inmaculado, lucía preciosa.

Piper no pudo soportarlo, y allí, en medio de la habitación de Reyna, con la puerta abierta, y ella hecha un completo desastre, se quebró. Lloró como hace tanto tenía ganas de hacerlo, y se arrodilló avergonzada y triste.

La morena se despertó de golpe, puso una mano en sus labios, lista para llamar a sus preciosos galgos de metal, más al observar a la pobre chica, en su deplorable estado, cerró con suavidad la puerta y se arrodilló a su lado.

Piper necesitaba de Reyna, más en esos momentos que en ningún otro, porque ella sabía lo que sentía. Lo que era sentir estar sola.

No necesitaron palabras, la latina la condujo a su ducha personal, la despojó se sus prendas, y con suavidad le dio un baño caliente, le arropó con sus pijamas, y se acostó con ella a dormir.

–Lamento haberte molestado.

Reyna sonrió con suavidad, algo inusual en ella.

–No hay cuidado– respondió tranquila y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

–Nada. – respondió apenas en un audible susurro, y de nuevo, cientos le lagrimas comenzaron a surcarle las mejillas de nuevo. –No es nada, es solo que… que… que Percy le ha propuesto matrimonio a Annabeth, de la manera más hermosa que he visto.

¿En realidad era eso? ¿De verdad eso le molestaba?

Claro que no. Annabeth era de las mejores amigas de Piper, estaba feliz por ella. Pero no importa lo madura o buena amiga que fuera, la envidia le corroía las entrañas. Porque al menos en el romance, Piper sufría, se sentía sola, abandonada.

Irónico para una hija de Afrodita. Quien debía hacer sufrir, y no al contrario.

Todos parecían felices, veía a diario a las parejas del campamento, todas acarameladas y cursis. Inclusive Leo, a quien hace un rato no veía, y consideraba el mas desafortunado en relaciones, logró mudarse a Ogigia, y ella sabía lo feliz que estaba con su relación con Calypso.

Pero Jason, bien gracias.

Entre ambos campamentos, apenas tenían tiempo para verse, y cuando lo hacían, no eran los mayores encuentros, se veían un rato, caminaban entre los campos de fresa, se daban uno que otro beso, le decía lo lindo que lucía su cabello y era todo. Sin más romanticismo, no cumplidos, no regalos, y al momento de partir, Piper siempre esperaba un: ¿No me acompañas? O ¿Por qué no vienes a Roma conmigo?, que sencillamente nunca llegaba. Siempre le daba un beso de despedida y una sonrisa que a veces, podía jurar, era de mera cortesía.

Se sentía, incluso más sola que antes de conocerlo.

Piper en realidad, se sentía hipócrita. Siempre entre ellas dos había quedado la chispa, la situación tan incómoda que Jason había causado entre ellas al olvidar a una y quedarse deliberadamente con la otra. Era como restregarle en la cara que aunque le hubiera ganado, no fuera suficiente.

Reyna por su parte, escucho su historia, todos sus lamentos y con serenidad secó sus lágrimas. Preguntarle por qué decidió ir a ella, antes que con sus otras amigas, le pareció masoquismo en su estado más puro. Sabía la razón, ella sabía lo que sentía. Había perdido ya tanto, y de tantas maneras, que seguro ya era considerada la diosa del dolor y la soledad.

Y por eso mismo, aceptó albergarla en su habitación esa noche, para abrigarla y darle aquello que aparentemente le faltaba. Que Jason Grace no fue capaz de entregarle en tanto tiempo. Algo que Piper sentía necesitar. Le dio cariño, amor; la abrazó y consoló hasta que se quedó dormida entre sus brazos.

Piper se quejó y lloró todo lo que pudo, abrazó a Reyna en la cama, hasta quedar sumida en sueños, en la mañana al despertar, le agradecería por todo, más por el momento, se había limitado a disfrutar el calor que juntas emanaban, esa cercanía tan espontanea que surgió entre ellas, y con la que ambas se deleitaron.

Finalmente, cuando Reyna decidió rendirse ante el cansancio, entrelazó sus piernas con las de Piper, hundió más profundamente sus brazos en el cuerpo de la morena, y cerró los ojos rezando, por una vez, no tener pesadillas en la noche.

Porque esta noche, le pertenecía a ellas.

A quienes jamás volverían a sentirse solas, al menos no mientras se tuvieran una a la otra.

* * *

**Ok , no lo marque como fem-slash/yuri porque el final pueden verlo como quieran. Tanto como de amistad como de algo mas.**

**Segundo, no, no estoy muerta. Ya se que les debo una disculpa enorme por no haber dado señales de vida en un año completo. La verdad es que si no era mi musa la que moría, era yo quien no quería escribir. Ya saben, mis achaques depresivos y otras tonterías. Espero poder seguir bien y ser mas responsable con ustedes.**

**En cuanto Cautiva e Inmortal, ya mas o menos van saliendo los capítulos, ademas de un par de fics cómicos *o intento de* que les regalare por ser tan pacientes conmigo. Ademas de que tengo un proyecto Leyna medio larguito que espero ustedes apoyen mucho cuando por fin pueda publicarlo.**

**Finalmente, quienes leyeron todo, gracias. Espero les haya gustado. Fue una idea de esas que me dan a plena madrugada, y ya saben que botoncito sexy deben de apretar para hacerme saber que piensan.**

**Gracias por todo chicos. Los quiero. **

**Kany.**


End file.
